Dosya:1895-1908 Loie Fuller's Serpentine Dance (highlights from the greatest movie pioneers' films)
Description Almost every important movie pioneer seems to have chosen the Serpentine Dance as an interesting subject for one or more films: the Skladanowsky brothers (1895), Dickson for Edison Manifacturing Company (1895 1896 1897), Lumiere brothers (1896), Demeny (1897), Alice Guy (1899 1900 1902), Melies (1899), G.A. Smith (1902), De Chomon (1908) and many others. Unfortunately none of the surviving films seem to contain a performance by the original dancer / choreographer Loie Fuller (despite some of them carrying her name in the title or otherwise crediting her as the dancer). Loie Fuller was a pioneer of modern dance and of theatrical lightning effects. She developed this dance in 1891 and combined her choreography with silk costumes illuminated by multi-colored lighting of her own design. In several of the Serpentine Dance movies her special colored lighting effects have been translated into fascinating hand-colored effects. Fuller also had a successful Fire Dance of which elements are often incorporated in Serpentine Dance performances, which were also often refrred to as Butterfly Dance. thumb|right|335 px| [[Serpentine Dance]] thumb|right|335 px La Dans Serpantin - Tevfik Fikret Mahmûr ü müzehher, mütelevvin (rengarenk), mütenevvir (nurlu), Bi fecr-i behârî gibi zulmetler içinden Reyyan-ı tebessüm doğuyor; şimdi muayyen Bir şekl-i sehabide melekler gibi tâir, Derken mütegayyir, Bin hey’ete birden giriyor, berk-ı hırâmı Hatfeyliyor enzar-ı heves-dâr-ı garâmı San’at sarı, mor, penbe, yeşil, kırmızı, mai Elvân-ı ziyâiyyeye bir kudret-i cevlân Bahşeyliyerek hepsi perîler gibi mahfî Mahfî ve sükûnetli adımlarla şitaban Etrafını birden sarıyorlar; o, semavî Bir tûde-i ezhâr-ı muhayyel gibi lerzan, Lerzân ü perişan dönüyor… bir şeb-i sâfî Tenvir ediyor sanki bir avize-i raksân. Bağzan sönecekmiş, bitecekmiş gibi nâçâr, Meyyâl-i tefekkür, mütereddid, süzülürken Bir darbe-i şeh-bâl ile bir hamlede, birden Tecdîd-i hayat eyleyerek, aşk-ı füsunkâr Şeklinde bedîdâr, Bin şigr ile tehziz ediyor kalb ü hayâlî Her cilve-i nâzendesi, her cümbüş-i bâli Bağzan kocaman bir kelebekdir ki müzehheb Pervaz-ı hamûşânesi birlikde sürükler Enzâr-ı temâşanızı, bağzan da mutarra Bir zanbağa benzer ki değildir mutasavver Bir mislini görmek şu tabiatde, mükevkeb Tirâje-nümâ… Hem bu güzellikle beraber Yapraklarının lerziş-i mestinde hüveydâ Bir çehre-i pür-ağd-i emel, çehre-i dilber Ey sihr-i nazar-perver-i san’at, mütenevvir Bir fecr-i behârî gibi zulmetler içinden Doğdun, yine zulmetlere döndür; ebediyyen Fikrimde seher-hıyz olacaktır sana dair Bir leyl-i serâir Bir leyl-i serâir ki bütün şûh-u mülevven Güllerle, güneşlerle, emellerle müzeyyen! Sözlük *Mahmur: Uykulu *Müzehher: Çiçekli *Mütelevvin: Renkli *Mütenevvir: Nurlu *Fecr-i beharî: Bahara ait fecr *Reyyân-i tebessüm: Gülümseyişe kanmış *Müzeyyen: Belirli *Şekl-i sehabi: Buluta benzer şekil *Tâir: Uçan, uçucu *Mütegayyir: Birdenbire değişme *Heyet: Şekil, görünüş *Berk-i hıram: Salınışın şimşeği *Enzâr-ı heves dar-ı garam: Aşka hevesli bakışlar *Hatfeylemek: kamaşmak *Elvân-ı ziyâiyye: Işık veren renkler *Kudret-i cevelân: Kuvvetli akış *Mahfî: Gizli *Şitabân: Koşan, koşarak *Tude-i ezhâr: Çiçek yığını *Şeb-i safî: Saf gece *Tenvir etmek: Aydınlatmak *Darbe-i şehbâl: Kanat darbesi *Tecdid-i hayal: Birden canlanmak *Bedi-dâr: Belirmek *Tehziz: Titreme *Cilve-i nazande: Nazlı cilve *Cümbüş-i bâl: Kanat oynatma *Müzehheb: Altından *Pervaz-i hâmûşane: Sessizce uçuş *Enzar-ı temaşa: Hayranlıkla seyreden bakışlar *Mutarra: Taze, körpe *Mutasavver: Tasavvur edilmiş *Mükevkeb: Yıldızlı *Tiraje-nümâ: Gökkuşağı gösteren renkli *Lerziş-i mest: Kendinden geçmenin titreyişi *Hüveydâ: Açık, meydanda, görünen *Çehre-i pür-va’d-ı emel: Emel vaadiyle dolu çehre Tahlil (1) Uykulu, renkli, çiçekli, ışıklı, bahara ait bir fecr gibi karanlıklar içinden tebessüme karışmış bir şekilde doğuyor. Şimdi belirli bir buluta benzer şekilde melekler gibi uçuyor. Derken değişerek şekle giriyor. Salınışının şimşeği aşkın hevesli bakışlarını, gözlerini kamaştırıyor. (2) Sanat, sarı, mor, pembe, yeşil, kırmızı, mavi gibi ışıklı renklere bir akışın kudreti bahşeyleyerek hepsi periler gibi gizli gizli ve sessiz adımlarla koşarak (3) Etrafını birden sarıyorlar o göğe ait bir hayali çiçekler yığını gibi titrek titrek ve perişan dönüyor. Raks eden bir avize sanki saf bir geceyi aydınlatıyor. (4) Bazen sönecekmiş, bitecekmiş gibi çaresiz düşünmeye meylederek tereddütlü süzülürken bir kanat darbesiyle bir hamlede birden canlanarak büyüleyici bir aşk şeklinde beliriyor, açık ve seçik olarak ortaya çıkıyor, her nazlı cilvesi, her kanat cümbüşü kalbi ve hayali bin şiir ile titretiyor. (5) Bazen altın kanatlı kocaman bir kelebek gibi sessizce uçuşu onu hayranlıkla seyreden bakınışınızı birlikte sürükler. Bazen de taze, tasavvur edilmesi mümkün olmayan bir zambağa benzer. (6) Şu tabiatla onun (yılan) gibi yıldızlı gökkuşağına benzeyen bir başka örneğini görmek mümkün değil (Yılanın derisi çok değişik renkli ve parıltılı olduğu için yıldızlı gökkuşağına benzetiliyor). Hem bu güzellikle beraber yapraklarının kendinden geçmişçesine titreyiş içinde, emel vaadiyle dolu bir çehre, bir güzel çehresi açıkça görülür. (7) Ey sanatın gözü okşayan sihri, ışıklı bir bahar fecri gibi karanlıklar içinden doğdun, yine karanlıklara döndün. Sana dair sırlı bir gece ebediyyen fikrimde doğacaktır. Güllerle güneşlerle, emellerle süslü, renkli ve bütün şen ve neşeli bir sırlı gece. Tevfik Fikret bu şiirinde sanattan nasıl etkilendiğini anlatır. Şiirin bütününde seyrettiği bir dansı betimler. Şairin gayesi, dansözün hareketlerini takdi’ler aracılığıyla anlatmaktır. Dansöz önce küçük ve seri adımlarla ortaya çıkıyor. Yavaşlıyor, bütün vücuduyla görülüyor sonra yeniden hareketleniyor. Fikret, dansözün bu geçişlerini küçük mısralarla verir. Şiir boyunca bu hareketliliği takdi’lerle vermeye devam eder. Birinci parçada “r” ünsüzü sık kullanılmıştır. Bu şiirde “r” ünsüzü genellikle yumuşak kaypak hareketleri ifade etmek için kullanılmıştır. Sık tekrarlanan diğer bir ünsüz “n” harfidir. Bununla da şiire musiki kazandırmaya çalışır. Tevfik Fikret’in pek çok şiirinde olduğu gibi burada da amacı, gözüyle gördüğü bir tabloyu sözcüklerle aktarmaktır. Şiirin yanında bilinmeyen kelimeleri parantezle yazılmış hali Mahmûr ü müzehher, mütelevvin, mütenevvir, Bi fecr-i behârî gibi zulmetler içinden Reyyan-ı tebessüm doğuyor; şimdi muayyen Bir şekl-i sehabide melekler gibi tâir, Derken mütegayyir, Bin hey’ete birden giriyor, berk-ı hırâmı Hatfeyliyor enzar-ı heves-dâr-ı garâmı San’at sarı, mor, penbe, yeşil, kırmızı, mai Elvân-ı ziyâiyyeye bir kudret-i cevlân Bahşeyliyerek hepsi perîler gibi mahfî Mahfî ve sükûnetli adımlarla şitaban Etrafını birden sarıyorlar; o, semavî Bir tûde-i ezhâr-ı muhayyel gibi lerzan, Lerzân ü perişan dönüyor… bir şeb-i sâfî Tenvir ediyor sanki bir avize-i raksân. Bağzan sönecekmiş, bitecekmiş gibi nâçâr, Meyyâl-i tefekkür, mütereddid, süzülürken Bir darbe-i şeh-bâl ile bir hamlede, birden Tecdîd-i hayat eyleyerek, aşk-ı füsunkâr Şeklinde bedîdâr, Bin şigr ile tehziz ediyor kalb ü hayâlî Her cilve-i nâzendesi, her cümbüş-i bâli Bağzan kocaman bir kelebekdir ki müzehheb Pervaz-ı hamûşânesi birlikde sürükler Enzâr-ı temâşanızı, bağzan da mutarra Bir zanbağa benzer ki değildir mutasavver Bir mislini görmek şu tabiatde, mükevkeb Tirâje-nümâ… Hem bu güzellikle beraber Yapraklarının lerziş-i mestinde hüveydâ Bir çehre-i pür-ağd-i emel, çehre-i dilber Ey sihr-i nazar-perver-i san’at, mütenevvir Bir fecr-i behârî gibi zulmetler içinden Doğdun, yine zulmetlere döndür; ebediyyen Fikrimde seher-hıyz olacaktır sana dair Bir leyl-i serâir Bir leyl-i serâir ki bütün şûh-u mülevven Güllerle, güneşlerle, emellerle müzeyyen! Kategori:Videolar